Contra el Mal
by Paula Mendiola
Summary: el cuento es mio pero tiene que ver sobre una chica que quiere tener un novio y una carrera como bailarina de street dance ycantante
1. Chapter 1

En un país muy poco conocido había una escuela de artes muy grande. Tenía unos muros pintados de color zapote y era como la escuela de Harry Potter. Había muchos estudiantes, éramos como 150 alumnos. Las mujeres dormíamos todas juntas y los hombres también. En la escuela había grupos y se hacían retos y si los ganabas te graduábas individualmente.

….

El primer día llegamos todos a la escuela. Yo no tenía hermanos pero había un montón de hermanos. Vi a un chico del montón que me había pareció tan guapo. En ese momento me sacaron de mi sueño.

Una chica llegó y me dijo:

–¿es tu primer año, verdad?

–sí– le conteste y le pregunté:

–¿cómo te llamas?–

Barbra, me contestó.

–¿Y el tuyo?– me dijo el guapo guapísimo.

–Irene– le contesté.

...

Después llegaron los directores y él se sentó a la par mía. Yo estaba tan nerviosa, y aparte no me dijo su nombre. En ese momento empezaron a decir los nombres del primer grupo. Mariano, Paulina, Barbra, Mónica, Mariana, Christopher, Lea, Álvaro, Gabriel y yo Irene. Genial, estaba con Mariano, hasta ahora sabia el nombre de él pero igual me encantaba. Después dijeron el segundo grupo. Nicolás, Sebastián, Jens, Arnau y Oriana y después el tercer grupo: Nana, Marcel, Andressa, Helga, Nicole, Nahuel, Natalia, Thais, Catalina y Fofo.

….

Al día siguiente, todos nos conocíamos y mis amigas eran Mariana, Paulina, Barbra, Mónica y Lea, que tenía algo que no me caía bien. De los hombres todos eran muy simpáticos más que todos Mariano, hasta me había dado su número de celular y yo también le había dado el mío.

Por la mañana no teníamos clases, entonces nos fuimos al centro comercial más cercano, pero solo iba nuestro grupo. Lo habíamos llamado "Contra el mal". Primero entramos a Claire's, una tienda de bisutería. Los hombres se aburrieron, menos Christopher que nos perseguía. Después entramos a una tienda de deportes no sé cómo se llama. En ese momento me dijo Mariano:

–¡Ven conmigo!–

–Sí vamos– le contesté.

Nos fuimos, él se quiso comprar un uniforme del Real Madrid. Pero no le alcanzaba el dinero así que yo le presté. Me dijo:

–Te debo una–

–Sí definitivamente me debes una– murmuré.

–¿Porque hablás así?– me preguntó.

–Es que ahí está mi ex novio–le contesté.

–A ok–me dijo.

Me dio mucha pena decirle eso, pero se lo tenía que decir. Nos fuimos de ahí y entramos a McDonald's para comer unas hamburguesas. Después de eso nos fuimos a la escuela porque ya era la hora de las clases.


	2. Chapter 2

–No– le contesté.

–¿Por qué no?–me preguntó.

–Porque voy a ir con Álvaro– le contesté.

–A ok– me dijo.

Me dio mucha pena decirle que no, pero ya Álvaro me lo había pedido, y aparte no quiero que piense que estoy loca por él. Me fui a cambiar, me puse un vestido que me había regalado Paulina, porque en una semana era mi cumpleaños. Me maquillé y me puse unas bailarinas de color plateado, porque el vestido era negro con plateado.

Cuando bajé al baile estaba Álvaro súper guapo se había puesto una camisa de cuadros azul, unos jeans tubo y unos tenis azules con naranja fosforescentes.

Me dijo:

–Estás muy guapa y te regalo este anillo que te pega con tu vestido–

–Gracias–le respondí y nos fuimos a bailar.

Yo vi a Mariano solo en la mesa sentado tomando un ponche de frutas y no paraba de verme. Fui y le dije:

–¿Quieres bailar?–

–Sí pero no se va enojar Álvaro– me contestó.

–No porque yo le dije no solo iba bailar con él– le dije.

En ese momento pusieron una canción lenta. Empezamos a bailar y él me pego a él y me dijo:

–No sé si te has dado cuenta pero me encantas–

–Tú también me encantas– le dije.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?–me preguntó.

Me puse nerviosa y le dije:


	3. Chapter 3

–Porque mi hermana está en la parada de autobuses de cañada ¿Sabes cómo llegar?– le expliqué.

–Sí – me contestó.

–Ok, vamos– le dije.

Llegamos y la vi estaba hermosa. Ella tenía un año más que yo, pero se había maquillado y aplanchado el pelo.

La saludé y le dije:

–¿Como estas?–

–¿ Bien y tú? –me preguntó, pero en el oído me dijo:–¿Quién es él?–

–Bien, el es Mariano–le dije y de repente Mariano dijo su novio.

–Aaahh–dijo mi hermana. –Mucho gusto Priscilla–

–Mucho gusto Mariano–


End file.
